Third heir and the snow angel
by Help me Gin-chan
Summary: All it takes is a bit of confusion misunderstanding and maybe a little bit of hesitation for the long time bottled up emotions and feelings to come out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all

So this is my first Nurarihyon fanfic. I'm actually getting more confident with each one I write.  
I'm a huge shipper of Rikuo and Tsurara and I just recently found out about the extra chapters and the end of manga(haven't read all of them thou) this is based on the anime. I do not like kana at all sorry if anyone ships her with Rikuo she was really taken by his Yōkai form more than the human but whatever and to be honest I've never seen any kind of romantic connection between Yura and Rikuo at all.  
Tsurara has completely accepted both his forms and I feel like his Yōkai form had more romantic interest in her than his human form until later he started realizing it too.  
Well I mean it ain't that deep haha but what can you do gotta put your two cents out there sometimes.

Anyway I hope y'all enjoy this fic I want to turn this one into couple chapters but let's see.

Disclaimers: do not own Nurarihyon no Mago but this fic.

It has been couple years since the defeat of Seimei and the fox curse has been lifted along with it. Rikuo has officially become the third heir and things are a lot more calmer in Kyoto except for the occasional minor disruptions.

Tsurara was occupied with her usual chores around the house she came out to help Wakana holding a basket full of fresh laundry in her hand. "Waka...sorry oka san this is the last batch of laundry I'll help you hang them up we'll finish up faster and we have some time before starting dinner". "Sounds good to me I would like to catch up with my book before dinner, thank you Tsurara-chan"

In the middle of hanging the clothes Tsurara took a glance at Wakana and thinking to herself how "this woman has been incredibly kind to her and has been treating her like her own daughter"Wakana was merely in her early twenties when she lost her husband the second heir..to think she has lost the love of her life and taking care of a young Waka in a house full of Yōkai. I've never seen her complain about anything she always has her sweet motherly smile on her same smile is the reason why I couldn't say no to her when she started insisting I call oka-san I found it a bit uncomfortable at first as she is my masters mother how can I a servant call her oka-san? But as time passed I felt more comfortable by calling her that. Some times I wonder is she knows...about how I feel for Rikuo-sama she behaves very strangely when he's around almost as if she looks for a reason to leave me alone with him".Just then she was taken out of her thoughts by the very Rikuo -sama himself calling her name.

"Tsurara...hello?...do you hear me?"  
"Oh Rikuo-sama...sorry I didn't see you coming or talking I kind of spaced out."

"Yeah so I've noticed but anyway I was going out with..uh...kana-chan..  
He paused for a second to look at her reaction but when he didn't get one he continued with his question...I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

She tried to think of an excuse before it got awkward..." sorry Waka I have to help out with the dinner..we're already behind there's still laundry to finish so...I-I won't be able to join you guys"she tried to look at Wakana from the corner of her eye hoping to god she won't expose her lie. Why would she lie you'd think? Well let's see... after the battle and the gym incident things had been going pretty good if she dared to say...there were several occasions that left the two of them alone a bit awkward at first but she felt like he was going to bring up the question...and ask her out but it never happened it was almost as if he was hesitating...for some reason. She never found the courage to ask him herself which she regretted terribly because kana-chan asked him out. She remembers that day very vividly how can show forget her world crumbled around her and she could not do anything but to watch it happen.

Flashback It was after school and a week before the prom Tsurara had high hopes thinking Rikuo might ask her to the prom.  
"Rikuo-kun" Someone called out after them both Tsurara and Rikuo turner around and saw kana trying to catch up with them.  
"Rikuo-Kun can-I..have a minute with you please I'd like to ask you something? She looked at me and then back to Rikuo. I got the cue "Rikuo-sama I'll just be over there" "Uh...ok sure but make sure you don't leave without me i need to talk to you" said Rikuo.

"I hope Oikawa san doesn't mind...but I just want to talk to you alone...uh..Rikuo kun...are-are you taking anyone to..uh..prom?"  
"Oh...I...I haven't...I mean no..haven't had the chance to ask anyone yet. He stole a glance at Tsurara thinking he should hurry up here and go to her before it's too late.  
"Well...I was wondering...if you'd like to go...with me?"  
Rikuo's loss for a word made things a bit awkward..."damn...did she just ask me out?" Just then he heard his night form in his head "say no to her you know she's not the one you want" I can't...look at her face she looks like she's about to cry...I care for her a lot...she's my friend and you know that even I don't see her like that anymore I may have had a crush as young kid but...but that was long ago. "All the more reasons for you to say no now! Look over there she's the one we both love I was sure of our feelings from the start you're the one being naive..."  
"Just let me handle this one" after the prom I will be honest with her and tell her everything."  
"Rikuo-kun?"  
He looked at Tsurara she had the most heart breaking look on her face. Despite that she gave him a smile that didn't really reach her eyes...and tried her best to give one of her cheerful thumbs up.  
"So she heard that huh" it's ok I can make it right after the prom. I will explain it to her I'm sure she will understand.  
"Yeah sure prom sounds nice"  
"Oh...great...also...I've been meaning to tell you something else...I'm sure you remember when I met your knight form I was...totally taken...by him but when I realized you were both the same person...it made me more happy...be-because I had a crush on your day form as well. So-so I guess I'm trying to say is...I-I...I really like you Rikuo-kun."

"You see what happened here? She waited until you said yes first then she full out confessed...you can't back out now...good luck getting out of this one..Baka.i can take over and handle this..."shit...let me just freaking do this I got us in this mess...I didn't think she'd confess...and you please try to be a bit more sensitive" "Sensitive my ass! There's the girl I love I want her not kana I'm not helping out with this anymore you're stuck get yourself out of this before I talk to her! Rikuo's inner battle stopped and she glanced at Tsurara but couldn't see her face her back was towards them now. "She definitely heard that"

End of flashback

"Please..can't you ask Kejorō to do your share of work...it's just couple hours"  
"Rikuo-sama what's gotten into you? You're going out on a date with kana-chan she will not like it if I come too...you two enjoy yourselves oh and don't forget to shop for a dress prom is this Saturday...I have to go do the rest of the laundry...see you later Waka".

Before Rikuo could protest any further she went inside leaving him with a irritated Wakana.  
She picked up her basket and started to head towards the door.."my naive little boy"with that she went inside as well.  
Rikuo gave out a loud tired sigh before heading out.

"Why did you lie Tsurara"?  
"I lied because I know he won't listen and would drag me a long with him to his date with kana-chan...its not appropriate for me to be there."  
"Why haven't you told him anything yet?"  
"What do you mean about what?"  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Tsurara don't play dumb with me"

She let out a sigh she'd been holding for a while now..."what do you want me to tell him oka san? That I love him that I've always loved him? He should be with me not kana-chan? How is that going to make anything better? If anything I'll be opening the door of rejection for myself and I'll hurt Waka and not to mention hurting kana-chan she considers me her friend how can I do that to her?" Tears were threatening to fall down from her eyes.

"Why would you be rejected Tsurara? I know Rikuo feels the same about you he's loved you since a very long time I'm his mother I can tell when I look at him...just like I could tell about your feelings."  
Wakana sensing the girls emotion on the verge of tears hugged her and tried to encourage her to tell Rikuo about her feelings.

"It's too late oka-san...he's with someone else..and...and I agreed to go out with...Jirō-kun." She let out a soft cry before hugging Wakana a bit tighter.  
"Oh my sweet sweet child...you should've waited".

It's finally Saturday evening and Rikuo is getting ready for the prom in his room with many emotions running through his head and only thinking if he's ever going to get out of the mess he created for himself it's hurting him and Tsurara but he also doesn't want to hurt kana. He has been going out with her for couple weeks now every time he looks at Tsurara before leaving the house breaks his heart and not to mention his night form is threatening him everyday to either end it or he'll do it his way.

Being 17 there's not much difference between Rikuo's two forms anymore they almost look identical and breathtakingly handsome the only difference is the color of his hair and would think he wears contacts and dyes his hair occasionally except for the close friends at school who know about his Yōkai form.

"Since it's night fall it's your turn to come out but I'm warning you...don't do anything to hurt kana"

Suddenly his night form was standing in front of the mirror.."baka...kana is our friend I won't intentionally hurt her but let me tell you...im not going to the prom with these clothes...I'm going for all black"  
"Sigh alright suit yourself"

He wanted to drop by Tsuraras room see her before leaving the house because only looking at her and keeping her cheerful image on his mind can make him go through this horrible night.

"Tsurara...can I come in?"

" ah master you look very dashing"...Kejorō opened the door eyeing him up and down with a devilish smirk on her lips.

"Kejorō...thanks...I guess?"...where is Tsurara?"  
" she already left for prom...with Jiro kun..."I'd prefer if she went with you" She mumbled the last part to herself.

"What? She's going to the prom? She never told me she is and that too with Jiro"?  
"It's not my place to say this master but did you even bother asking her"?

Rikuo started walking away from the door with a murderous look on his face.

"Ugh this is just great...now I have to look at her with Jiro beside her the whole night...thanks a lot baka"!

"Damn it...damn it! I knew Jiro had a thing for her I just didn't think she'd actually say yes to him!"

"What the hell did you expect then? Of course he'd make a move he isn't confused like you...don't say anything for the rest of the night you've done enough!"

Prom hall is packed with all the students from school loud music is playing boys and girls on the dance floor.  
Rikuo is standing there surrounded by all his friends and kana holding on to his arm and giving him shy side glances one in a while. He's dreading the moment...seeing Tsurara with Jiro.

Just then he got a glimpse of her across the dance floor...there she was. Time seemed to have paused the moment he laid eyes on her everything else was blocked out of his vision he could only see her. Standing there with a bunch of girls talking and laughing..."she looks absolutely breathtaking"...came his day forms voice.  
Tsurara was wearing a simple one shoulder white dress floor length her hair was in a loose half do with couple strings out on the sides of her of course didn't need any makeup her white porcelain skin was glowing under the light her bid beautiful jewel like eyes were sparkling. The only thing she seemed to have on was lipgloss which made her rosy lips even more plump and pink.

"Did I say you could look at her or make a comment?"  
"What?...now you're not allowing me to look at her?...how does that even work btw we're both one person"  
"Yeah? You get to look at kana..she right over there is mine."

Tsurara suddenly felt a pair of burning eyes on her body she looked across to find her devilishly handsome master looking at held each others gaze for several minutes she felt hit her cheeks were burning from his intense gaze. Just then their trance was broken by Jiro taking her hand in his. Tsurara looked down at their hands and looked back up at Rikuo to make an apologetic face for not telling him earlier. Boy did she get more than a look Rikuo's eyes were glowing red with anger if looks could kill Jiro would've died a thousand death by now.

She got a murderious chill from her master she started to move from her spot to make her way towards Rikuo just then his eyes landed on the high slit of her dress. He suddenly felt really hot seeing so much of her skin in one night her shoulders are exposed now her thigh?

"What in the world is she wearing? Everyone can see it...that's it I'm making my way over there".  
" ok calm down a bit all though I'm surprised myself I don't like it one bit everyone's eyes are on her...but don't do anything to make her upset".  
"Shut it!"

Just then the music started playing and the announcer asked all the couples to join the floor if they wished.

He felt a hand stopping him midway Rikuo looked around and it was kana.  
"Rikuo-Kun...would you like to dance...with me?"  
He could decline the girl so instead he held her hand and walked to the dance saw Jiro making his way to Tsurara. He clenched his teeth together took him all his will power to not go there and rip Tsurara away from his arms and keep her hidden from the world.

They kept dancing for couple minutes with their partners Rikuo and Tsuraras eyes were glued on each other but occasionally she'd look around and break the contact.

"This isn't right...I need to stop looking at him...he's with kana-chan and I'm with jiro-kun...but I can't help it he looks so handsome" Tsurara was having a battle inside her head.

Just then it was announced to change partners. Lucky for Rikuo and unlucky for Tsurara they ended up with each other.

"Master Rikuo...I'm sorry for not saying anything before...I really didn't know I was going to come...you see it was a last minute thing...uh..please...forgive me."

She looked up to find Rikuo's blazing eyes looking at her.  
"You looking stunning...if it isn't obvious"  
"Th-thank you..master...you look really handsome yourself"she almost chocked on her own boldness her face was red and felt hot.  
"Thank you"...Rikuo replied with a smirk because come on it's the night Rikuo he's cocky and confident like that.  
"What are you doing here with Jiro?" And who picked this dress for you...don't you think it's a bit too revealing?"

His words took Tsurara by surprise she struggled for a moment before she answered him.  
"Uh..master...well..uh...he asked me out and...and I said yes and as for the dress Jirō picked it for me..is..is there a problem master"?

Looking up at his face she felt a bit scared his grip tightened on her waist bringing her more closer to him.

"Yes there is a problem...you're showing too much skin...and he holds on to you whenever he gets a chance...and that damn slit is too high!"he burst out all that but without raising his voice and making a scene.  
Tsurara was taken a back by his outburst and she looked like she was going to cry but held her tears back.  
"What's with you master...where is this all coming from? You never once had a problem with my outfits before."  
Hearing her voice a bit shaky he realized what he had done the girl is scared and shocked.

"I'm sorry Tsurara...I didn't mean...what I'm trying to say is I don't like it when all the guys are looking at you like you're some kind of a prey for them..."

"I appreciate your concern master but I'm a big girl I can take care of myself...plus Jiro san is here with me."

That did it for him she was longer depending on him and most importantly she was not his that hurt a lot but he still refused to let her go he wanted to let her know that he's there for her she should look at him that moment he leaned in closer inches away from her lips...Tsurara looked up and found him way too close to her face she was a bit surprised but she felt his breath on her face and she almost blocked out everyone from her mind and leaned in a bit herself that's when they music stopped and everyone cheered. Once again Their trance was broken by the people around them she realized what she was about to do she backed away slowly from him without breaking eye contact and bumped into Jiro. He's talking to her about getting a drink but she was so lost in her thoughts "what was that just now?...what was I thinking? That's master Rikuo..he's...hes with kana chan and...and I'm here with Jiro san"I need to get out of here I can't...I cant be around him". With that she turned towards the exit.  
Rikuo saw her leaving he ran after her.

"Damn that was close I told you not to do anything reckless"  
"I told you I won't hold back anymore I love her and so do you I'm going after her and make things right you deal with kana after".

Reaching the main house she straight ran for her room she was about to close the door behind her when she heard him calling out her name.  
"Tsurara please just...just hear me out".  
"Master Rikuo there's nothing to hear...why did you follow me home you left kana alone" "She's a big girl she can go home on her own...we really need to talk about...  
"About What just almost happened?"...forgive me for saying this...but what are you playing at master?...you just...can't do that you're with kana chan and I'm with Jiro...you know what they call this...they call it cheating and that too for what? Because it was a moment of weakness?...I may have felt something for you at one point but you made your choice when you chose kana over me.

Rikuo was a bit surprised by her outburst he was just looking down deep in thoughts for a moment it looked like he was just going to break then he looked up at Tsurara.

"Wow that was a lot to take in couple minutes"  
"What"? Did you even listen to anything I said?"

He lifted his hand and loosened his tie without breaking eye contact with Tsurara. A shiver ran down her spine from his intense a single word he started marching towards her before she knew it his one hand was behind her neck and the other around her waist and his lips on hers.

◦ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Tsurara slowly opened her eyes for a second she forgot what had happened the previous night when she felt Rikuo's arm around her body then everything came back.  
She slowly turned around to the person beside her...there he was in his day form even though the sun was still not out she could still see his handsome face.  
She laid there for couple minutes locking all the memories his scent his face in her mind before she started putting on her clothes.

Dear Rikuo-sama

"I don't regret last night...not one bit of it but you probably will...I'm sorry for not stopping you I was being selfish...and to make sure this doesn't happen anymore...I will be going away for some time to let both of us think with a clear head...I believe you know...I've always loved you ever since I can remember ...but I put those feelings aside when you chose kana chan...and decided to work even harder to be a better bodyguard to night things got out of hand I want you to not blame yourself I willingly gave myself to don't try to look for me I know you care for your subordinates but I promise you I will stay safe.

Yours Tsurara.

She stepped outside the room planning to leave the note in his own room so no one else finds it.

"Where do you think you're going and with your baggage"?

Tsurara turned around to find Kejorō with a surprised look on her face.  
"Shhh Kejorō san...not so loud...I-I'm..im going to see oka-san for a while...she's-shes not feeling well.."  
"Is that so?...you're going to Setsura san or running away from Rikuo-sama"?  
"What? Why would I-I be running..away from master"?  
"Let's see...because what happened between you two last night?...something tells me that's the reason".  
"You sa-saw us"?  
"Of course not! I'm not shameless...I just heard you guys before...you know...all the action started"? Kejorō said with a mischievous smile on her face.  
"Oh" "So tell me again why are you leaving?...he finally told you he loves you...  
"He can't love me when he loves kana chan and is with her?"  
"What do you mean"?

" I told him how I feel but...he..he never said anything to me...and that's alright because...this will never happen again he'll realize his mistake when he wakes up he can just make up with kana chan..and we'll never speak of what me you won't say anything to anyone Kejorō san"

"What? He didn't confess?...waka can be so dense sometimes...of course I won't say anything but are you sure you want to do this?...maybe you can confront him about it and listen to what he has to say".

"No I don't want to put him in a situation where he is forced to choose me just because...stuff happened between us.I wouldn't want that if...he ever feels differently towards me in the future...I know I won't be able to say no to him..even if he unintentionally hurts me by being with kana chan in the not strong enough when it comes to my feelings i will give in just like last night.  
"I will write to you once I'm there safe and sound do not let anyone specially Rikuo-Sama know where I am going please Kejorō san"

Rikuo woke up to an empty room he looked around and there was no sign of Tsurara.  
"Where is she...this is her room isn't it?...I have to leave before anyone finds me here"  
"Why don't you worry about getting caught later first find out where she is"  
"Last night...it was...incredible"  
"You're welcome"  
"Shut up you smug...I wasn't planning to take it that far with her...I just wanted to tell her how much I love her how much she means to me...  
"So you're saying you regret it"?  
"Of course not Baka...she's the love of my life...I just hope she's ok or I didn't force her"  
"Although she seemed to enjoy it but I do hope as well she's ok...now put on some clothes and go look for her tell her everything...oh and don't forget kana."

"Great I totally forgot about her...but you're right I will handle things with her".

He put on his clothes and was about to leave her room when he heard a knock Rikuo froze in his spot and waited to see if it's Tsurara or someone he didn't respond the person behind the door spoke up.

"Master...forgive me...but I know you're in there...if you're decent now...may I come in"?

"Decent? What does that even mean"?  
Rikuo started panicking.  
"She obviously knows..go ahead and open the door let's see what she wants".

He opened the door to a very amused Kejorō standing there eyeing him head to toe.  
Rikuo's face was a bright shade of red how he wished his night form can come out and deal with the aftermath.

"Well master It makes me really happy to know you hold the same feelings towards Tsurara but I was told to give you this letter...it's from her"

He read the letter in a hurry he had a feeling something wasn't right.

"She left"? Kejorō where is she where did she go...why did she leave?"

"Master I promised I would not give her whereabouts to anyone but as for why she left...from what I gathered she believes you don't hold the same feelings towards her and last night was just a mistake for you...you do love her don't you master?"

"Waah...of course I do why else would I be in here...what do you all take me for?"

"Ok ok...I'm just making sure...I promised I won't tell anyone where she's going but I believe you already know...?"

"To Setsura...of course where else would she go".

He had made up his mind he's going to go after her and bring her back...where she belongs in the Nura house...with him.  
But of course he couldn't just leave at least not without telling his mother or grandpa.

Meanwhile Tsurara was couple hours away from her destination,almost at the town where her mother was staying at.

"I wonder if he has read my letter yet...I'm sure he has...I just wish...It didn't have to be like with him was my only dream but now I may have not left a way back for myself...he has probably realized what big of a mistake last night was".

Little did she know her Waka was on his way to bring her back.

Tsurara is finally at the front gate of her mothers house she's nervous seeing her mother.

"Tsurara?...what are you doing here...are you alright you didn't mention anything about you coming here...is everything ok"?

"Oka-san...I...I...  
Being around her mom made her realize how much she needed her this whole time she was now chocking on her words tears were coming down her face.  
"Oh my poor child...I know that look too well...come here...it's ok let it all out"

Tsurara spent the night crying but refused to talk about it she just wanted to be in her moms embrace and let all the tears out that she had been holding on to for too many long years. she finally had no more tears left and drifted to a deep sleep.

"Seems like it's become almost a tradition of us Yuki Onnas falling for Nura men".

Being away from the Nura house and her friends are not something Tsurara likes but it still gives her a certain comfort or security being away from the heart break.  
Waking to a headache from all the crying last night made her very disheartened she thought of spending the day inside her room willowing in her pain but that's something she's not made for no matter what the situation is she will go out there and be productive if nothing else.

Her mother being the head of her current clan had many subordinates working under her it's not as if she needed Tsuraras help with the chores but she took it upon herself to help around anyway.

Making her way from the yard towards the kitchen door with the tray in her hands busy with the thoughts of her night with her master.

"So this is where you're hiding"

Tsurara turned around to see the very person who had occupied her thoughts moments at the entrance of the main gate with the devil smirk he always has on.

"Wa-Waka-...what are you...doing here?"

He started walking towards her his smirk now gone and is replaced with an anger.

"What am I doing here?...let's see oh yeah...I woke up with you vanishing in thin air and a letter left with Kejorō!"

Tsurara was about to give him an answer when she heard her moms voice.

"It's one surprise after another...what are you doing here Rikuo-Kun"?

Setsura asked Rikuo with a suspicious Look between her daughter and the young heir.  
Rikuo quickly looked at Tsurara thinking she might've spilled all the beans to her mom she slowly shook her head side to side as in do not even think of telling her about what happened. Understanding the situation he changed his facial expression to a light one.

"Setsura-san it's been so long I was in the area thought I'd check up on you..i didn't know Tsurara is here too".

"What do you mean? Tsurara did you not ask your masters permission before leaving?...how irresponsible"

"Yeah Tsurara why did you leave without saying anything?"  
Rikuo looked at her and held her gaze with a hurt expression on his face she didn't know what to say or how to say it with her mom being there.

"I'm so...sorry waka I just..I felt..sick?...yeah I didn't feel well I thought being with oka-san would make me feels better...yeah that's...that's it." She nervously finished her sentence.

They kept looking at each other with a quizzical look trying to question each other with their eyes.

"Well I'm still going to be in town for couple days might as well stay here...do you mind Setsura-san?"

Now even more suspicious than before Setsura a bit reluctantly answered even though knowing he was the reason behind Tsuraras tears but he's more than welcome to stay with them.

"Tsurara prepare the guest bedroom and attend to all his needs" with that she left to go inside the house leaving a confused Tsurara with an angry yet mischievous Rikuo outside.

"What just happened?" Master really why are you here...if you came to take me back with you I'm telling you now...I..I'm not going."  
She tried to sound confident but her shaky voice gave her away.  
"You heard your mom didn't you?...prepare my room and attend to all my needs".Emphasizing on the word need more than necessary leaving a shocked Tsurara to her thoughts.

"What needs is he talking about...gasp...don't tell me...he-he wants a repeat of the other night...I won't not this time...i will be strong and...and freeze him...yeah that should work."

Tsurara tried avoiding him as much as she could for the rest of the day and he looked for every opportunity to get a hold of her without any success until finally it was night time and his night form came out.

Mainly everyone in the house was inside their bedrooms retiring for the night Tsurara had one last chore to finish before retiring for the night herself she felt proud of herself for successfully dodging rikuos every attempt at cornering her. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood up she knew he was right behind her using his fear he hid himself and if she wasn't celebrating her premature victory she would've sensed him sneaking up on her.

"Got you"  
He whispered in her ear from behind her. A shiver ran down her spine from the closeness of his body and his breath tickling her ear.  
She turned around too quickly scared he might do more than whispering...not that she minded it at the moment she had missed his kisses and touches on her body but her sudden turn ended up into an unintentional peck on his lips before she could move away he had his hand behind her neck and deepened the kiss just like he did that first here she was lost again in his angry yet hurt kiss for couple seconds before she broke it.  
"Master please...don't...not here at least"  
As much as he wanted to ignore her pleas and continue with kissing her because god knows how much he had missed her lips. "Ok...but Tsurara please I need to talk to you it's important come to my room when you're done...please i will be waiting for you"  
He kissed her forehead which surprised her more than the kiss on the lips.

"Master...May I come in"?  
"Yeah come in I've been waiting for you"

Tsurara hesitantly opened the door to his room and closed it behind stood there awkwardly not making any eye contact with him.  
Sensing her hesitation Rikuo started moving from his spot towards he's coming for another surprise kiss she backed up a little.

"Waka...please no more surprise kisses...what are you doing here and how did you even know I'm here?Kejorō-san caved in? "

"Calm down I'm wasn't coming for a kiss and no Kejōrō didn't tell me anything I just figured it out on my own...as for why I'm here well..."

He reached out for her hand and pulled her towards the edge of the bed and motioned for her to sit down.

"Why did you leave Tsurara...and that too after we spent the night together..do you know how I felt when i woke alone in your room and receiving a a goodbye letter through someone else?

"I'm sorry...but there was nothing else I could do...it was a mistake mostly on my part...as your subordinate I should've stopped you but I succumbed to my own desires...I couldn't face you or kana chan after what happened so I did the most rational thing and left."

"It had nothing to do with being master and servant and if anything I'm to be blamed leaving kana at the dance and basically forcing myself on you"  
"See you regret it already...and if you hadn't come here I'm sure you would've realized it and moved on".  
"When did I say anything about regret...if you let me finish explaining"  
"Sorry Master please go ahead"

" this all started with my day form being a bit too nice and getting us all in this mess...the day kana asked me out for prom is the same exact day I was planning to ask you...if you remember I asked you to wait for me when she asked me to prom I thought it would ok to just go with her and I can ask you after...but she full out confessed...and I or my day form couldn't bring himself to hurt her feelings and the rest is history."

To say that she was shocked was a bit underestimated..."he..he was going to ask me out...me?.. not kana chan?"

" Rikuo-sama...what does this even mean what should I be doing with all this now?...I understand there was a bit of miscommunication between us all...but you're with kana chan and she really likes you she's liked you ever since you were twelve"

"And I've loved you ever since I could remember"

"I'm sorry but...WHAT?"

"Tsurara...I've loved you for a long time yes it did take me a while to realize that you mean more to me than just a subordinate and there was a point I may have a thing for kana and I know she did for me...I many times thought of asking her out but plying it in my head never felt right... that's when I knew she's not the one I'm in love with...it's always been you that's why seeing you with Jirō at the prom boiled my blood and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I know you hold the same feelings towards me otherwise I would've never...approached you that way."

By the time he finished explaining Tsurara was already in tears.

"I'm...im so sorry Tsurara I know I've put you throw so much in the past couple weeks even years... please forgive me and give me a chance I want to show you how much you mean to me...how much I've loved you in these past couple years".

He brought her trembling body into his embrace and kept apologizing hoping she'd forgive him and give him a chance.  
Her soft cries turned into sobbing hard in his chest and putting her arms around him.

"Please stop apologizing Rikuo-sama...I had no idea...i only saw my own pain and heart break in all this i never even thought for a second how would all this make you feel...left without confronting you about anything...I-i thought it was just a moment of weakness for you and I'd make sure you never had to worry about me...so I left...I'm sorry for making you worry about me...I'll never leave you again I'll always be beside you until the end"

He held her close to his heart for several minutes until she calmed down and started moving away from him so they can look at each other.

"What about kana chan...did you talk to her...we can't...I mean I won't be...if you still haven't talked to her."

"Yeah...i had a talk with her before I came here...I explained everything to her...she took it..uh...ok I hate it that I caused her pain but if I didn't confront her non of us would've been happy...she said that she had a feeling I was in love with you...she had known for a while now"

"I feel horrible...poor kana chan it wasn't her fault she fell in love with you...I will apologize to her...yeah that's what I'll do"  
"It wasn't your fault so you're not going to apologize plus I never had an actual relationship with her"  
"What do you mean by that"?  
" sure I said yes but I never once touched her like that...or kiss for that matter".  
"Are you...saying I was your first kiss?"

Rikuo brought up his hands around her neck loosely brought her closer so their foreheads were touching. Tsurara was beet red by his action but truth be told she wanted to kiss again now that everything has cleared up but too embarrassed to do anything she just let them be in that position.

"I'm saying you are my first everything...first hug first kiss and first love...and make no mistake you will be my last everything."

Hearing this Tsurara suddenly felt a new feeling of being confident and bold she connected their lips pouring her heart in that one kiss. Several seconds later when their lungs started hurting from the absence of air they broke the kiss but stayed in the same position as before.

"Waka is...also my first and last everything"

"I feel childish saying this but...can you let me hear it"  
"Eh?...hear what"

"You can be so dense sometimes... you know I confessed more than once in the past half an hour..I'm still waiting for you to say it"

"Rikuo-sama is very mean sometimes...I don't think I want to say it anymore"

"That's quite alright because you can just show me"  
He flipped them over on the bed and was now on top of her. She thought her face was going to explode from all the embarrassment and the heat.

"Wh..what...what are you...doing?"  
"Well You can say it or show it...which one will it be"  
He was only teasing her about the showing part he just wanted to get her to say she loves him but her shaky confession took him by surprise.

"I..I love you...I love Rikuo-sama with my whole heart body and soul...there's no one else in the world that I'd be with...you'll always hold my heart Rikuo-sama it always has been yours"

He was getting ready to let her go but she pulled him closer until their noses were touching she kept him there for a second and just locking eyes with each other they both felt the intense need of being one with each other at the moment but instead rikuo kissed the top of her nose and sat them both up.

"Rikuo-kun...are you okay?"  
With a faint blush on his cheeks he tried to speak with sounding not too desperate.

"As much as I'd like to continue...we shouldn't do it here...I don't want Setsura-san walking in on us"

Feeling a bit embarrassed by the thought of it Tsurara gave a nod as an answer because she seriously didn't know what to say thinking how much she wanted to continue.

"Are you going to come back home with me now"?  
"Of course waka...that is my real home after all now I have more reasons to call it my own"

"I just...hope everyone can accept the news of...us...being together" Tsurara said without really looking into his eyes because there's still a part of her that's scared it seemed too unreal...like her dreams she had when she first realized her feelings for her often dreamt about them being together for the rest of their days.  
Thinking about that now she's afraid she will soon open her eyes to back where it was just a wishful dream.

"Why wouldn't they when they were the ones nagging me everyday to confess"

"Whaaa...they know?"...how?  
"It was pretty obvious everyone was waiting for us to get together"  
"How come I never knew wakas feelings towards me"?  
"Because you were too busy thinking about everyone else's feelings before your own...if you had looked a little more deeper you would've known too...but I'm not going to hold that against you" he brought her into a hug despite Tsurara trying to protest go back and forth over the subject after couple seconds she put her head on his chest and just listened to his heat beating a little louder and faster like her own.

"You're right Rikuo-sama...I'm sorry i shouldn't have jumped to conclusions"

"Sshh it was in the past...now try to get some sleep we'll be leaving in the morning"

"We can't leave together...oka-san...will know"

"She's going to find out sooner or later once the news is out in the nura clan...you think gramps will keep it to himself...he'll finally have some sort of consolation prize for her" thinking about his old man and Setsura-sans conversation put a smile on his face.

"Rikuo-sama...are you making fun of oka-sans feelings...?"she tried to jokingly scold rikuo which made him smile even more hearing her serious voice.

"It was Setsuras/san love for gramps that left you in the nura clan...we wouldn't have been born if those two had gotten together...as painful as it must've been for Setsura-san I'm grateful for her...she gave me my own Yuki-Onna and unlike my old man i will cherish and love mine until my last breath."

By this time Tsurara had lifted her head looking up at him with teary eyes he bent down and kissed her tenderly.

And just like that they spent the night holding each other and nothing more soothing and comfortable than spending the night with the person you hold so dear to your heart and share everything. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Three months have passed since the prom night and they're back to their daily lives of fighting against rikuo is very glad having Tsurara by his side at almost every fight yet he can't help but to be more afraid for her life as strong as he is he still can't protect them all at the same has tried many times to keep her safe and away at home but she listens to no one when it comes to protecting her master.

"Master...there's been a report of Yōkai attacking in the near by village" Kubinashi came in with Kurotabo.  
"Alright inform everyone and meet me at the gate...also make sure Tsurara is not informed about this...I want her to stay home just this once"  
Rikuo almost made out of the house when news got to Tsurara she came running calling his name.

"Rikuo-sama...wait for me dont leave without me"

"No you're not coming...it's not a big fight I can mange without you"

"But master...I've sworn to protect you and be by your side no matter what"

"But tsu..."  
"No Rikuo-sama...just because we're together doesn't mean you can favor me more than others and protect me at all times"  
"Listen to me...I will be distracted worrying sick about you in the middle of the fight"

"I will stay with Aotabou...I promise I'll be safe and i won't interfere unless I'm needed...how about that"?

Rikuo knew he couldn't win with her once she has made up her mind with a defeated sigh he let her join them.  
As they thought it wasnt a big fight just some random newbies wanting to challenge the lord of pandemonium for his position...this has happened far too many times they knew how to handle them but just then one of the Yokais spotted Tsurara trying not to make herself known to yokai knew this was their chance to beat the nura clan with one of them in their was so focused on rikuo she didn't feel him behind took a hard blow to her head and fell down with a scream escaping her lips.

"TSURARA"!  
Rikuo watched in horror as she fell down he turned to run towards her but other Yokais started attacking thinking he's in a weak state he had no choice but to keep fighting them.

"Ow...that really hurt you know"fear and cold breeze was emanating from all around her and it turned into a black smoke which surprised herself for a second..."wait...why is the cold air coming from me...turning black"?...nonetheless she focused herself on her opponent and with one hard blow she sent him flying in the air miles away from her.

"Tsurara...are you alright?...let me see your wound...we should hurry and take..."

Now standing in front of her holding on to her shoulders with a worried look on his face which soon turned into a quizzical look.

"Rikuo-Sama...I'm fine I just got hit on the head but I feel alright just some blood"  
Tsurara lifted her hand to wipe away the blood touching her forehead she felt nothing she looked at rikuo who was no examining her head for the wound.  
"Huh that's weird...I remember getting hit and feeling the blood gushing out...was I just imaging it?"  
"I saw your blood coming out...there's nothing here anymore...do you feel ok is...is your head spinning...never mind that let's just go to zen...we're done here anyway."

Back at the nura house rikuo made Tsurara get check by zen and to their surprise she seemed perfectly paying too much attention now that she's been checked they both left zens room and went to retire for the night Rikuo made sure she was ok so he dropped her off to her room right when she was about to say goodnight he stopped her door and stepped inside.

"Tsurara...you...saw how that Yōkai sneaked behind you and...almost...kil...killed you?...now do you understand why I didn't want you to come.?"  
"I know Rikuo-Sama...but I'm fine...  
"Yes!...I know you're fine right now but do know what it feels like when I watched you getting hurt and falling down"?...I felt so helpless I couldn't get to you in time...and I don't even know how you managed to send him off flying in the air in your condition...Tsurara...I can't...I cant loose you...I can't afford to loose you...please please just...next time listen to me"

"I-im...sorry...Rikuo-sama i worried you so much...but...but I just couldn't sit at home while you're out there fighting Yokais...please try to understand my worries too"  
She had tears running down her cheeks seeing her like that made rikuo feel a bit bad for scolding her he stepped forward And brought her into a hug.  
"I-I just love you too much...I can't even imagine you getting hurt"  
"And I love you too much...to not worry about you"

They stayed like that for a couple minutes before they decided to just call it a night as Tsurara turned around to leave rikuo quickly pulled her back now her back on his chest and his hands around her waist.  
"How about à goodnight kiss before I leave"he whispered into her ear.  
"Ehhh...waka...what...are you doing.."?  
"Just a quick one like every other night"  
Tsurara was too embarrassed and she just wanted to get away from him she was trying to loosen his hands from her waist when she heard him .

"Wh-what's...this"?  
"Eh?...what do you mean...waka...let me...go I want to...just sleep" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

This chapter might sound a little cliche but I like it cuz it's strengthens the bond between to people even more I hope you all enjoy it just as much I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer:don't own Nurarihyon no Mago

"Wait Tsurara...your stomach...feels weird...it's ...hard and a little bump"  
"What?"

He let go of her waist and waited for her to examine her stomach.  
She put her hand on her stomach and sure enough she felt it a bit hard a tiny bit of a bump She started panicking.

"Let see...take off your kimono"  
"Waaaaah...I'm doing no such thing...you're such a pervert waka.."  
"Tsurara...let me just see...I've seen you naked before...many times"  
Feeling her cheeks burning with heat she managed to get away far from him.

"Tho-those times are...different I'm not going to undress...myself like that."  
"Fine then let's go back to Zen we'll have to get it checked...first you get hit and after bleeding there's no wound and now this."  
He grabbed her hand and started walking towards Zens room again.  
"Wait...Rikuo-sama...it's late I'm sure this can wait until morning...Zen-sama could be sleeping..." he just kept on walking no matter how many times she tried to stop Zens lights are on rikuo knocked on his door and let him know its him.

"Ah...the happy couple is back...what can I do for you two"?

"Well seems like Tsurara here has more than one weird problem tonight...can you check her please...her stomach...feels different I'm worried it could be from the hit she got before."

Tsurara is just standing there with an embarrassed look on her face and looking down while rikuo is explaining her condition to him.

"Alright Tsurara-chan lets get you to lay down here...rikuo you can wait outside"

He did what he was told...he went outside and waited by the shoji door looking out in the garden with a worried expression his face hoping that nothing is wrong with minutes later the door finally opened and a very mortified Tsurara walked out of the room rikuo heard Zen laughing lightly in the poked his head out so rikuo could see him.  
"Well well rikuo who knew you had it in you" with that his head went back inside and his door closed leaving the two of them alone.

"What's wrong Tsurara?...is everything ok?...what...what was zen talking about"  
Concern all over his face and waiting impatiently for her to give an answer.  
Tsurara has a weird look on her face she looks like she has seen a ghost but her cheeks are beet red which doesn't really add up to rikuo.

"Tell me...are you ok?...Tsurara answer me!?"  
"Uhh...well...see...th-the thing is...oh god how do I say this..."  
"Just spit it out already"

"Here...it goes...I-I-I'm...preg...pregnant?"  
"Are you asking me or telling me" "I'm telling you"  
They just looked at each other for couple seconds blinking making sure they both heard what just came out of her mouth.  
Suddenly he had an angry look on his face it scared Tsurara thinking this is such a bad news for him while she thought she couldn't get any happier than this. To think couple months ago confessing to him was such a far fetched dream but suddenly this?

"Zen you bastard...of course I have it in me"he shouted it with a smirk in Zens direction while he just heard a chuckle from the other side.  
Seeing this confused Tsurara she couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Rikuo-sa..."  
She was cut off by his lips on her own she was confused but she needed this kiss right now they kept kissing each other until their lungs couldn't take it anymore and they broke the contact.  
"Um...ok...but Rikuo-sama...if you didn't hear me let me repeat it again...I'm...pregnant...wh-What.. she stuttered looking for the correct words but gave up and asked him straight.

"What do we do now?...I'm pregnant with our baby?are you scared...do you even want this baby?"

"If the kiss didn't give you an answer then let me make it crystal clear...Tsurara...I love you...with all my being...of course I want this baby why would you even ask? What more is there than to have a child with the person you love it shows how much we were meant to be with each other after years of loving each other and being together for a couple months and getting the news of our love blossoming in the most precious way"

Tsurara let out her breath she didn't know she was holding she was afraid of his knew deep down that Riku was not going to throw away such a happiness but they're still young and he has many other things to worry about being the clan be honest she didn't even know what she had done if his answer was negative.

"So...we're...really going to do this?...become parents?"you're...still too young waka...I don't want to burden you...I..I can do it by-by myself"  
"Tsurara listen to me...I look after 100 demons all by myself I'm a Yōkai if I can be responsible for them don't you think I can be responsible for my own kid?i know we can wait for however many years to start a family but I want this right now...just the way it is"he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a warm hug.

"By the way...how did you not know you're pregnant"?  
"I-I'm not sure...I had heard many stories about being pregnant..others have signs like morning sickness...I've been completely fine..except..now that I think about it...realizing how embarrassing it is if she tells him about her monthly cycle she turned red at the thought of it but kept that part of it to herself.  
"Except what"?  
"Ahh...no-nothing...nothing important"  
"Except for you cycle"? He just blurted it normally.  
"Ahhhh...waka...do-don't just...say things like that...it's embarrassing"  
He just laughed at her cute embarrassed face.  
"Don't forget Most of me is human and I do attend a regular school"  
"Ye-yeah...but still...don't go talking about...about my..cy-cycle"  
"Ok ok I won't mention your cycle again"he chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

Morning came and they decided to break the news to supreme commander and Wakana first then to the rest of the say Tsurara was nervous was an understatement she kept looking at rikuo through out the day to see if he's as nervous as her but to her surprise he seemed very calm and somewhat carefree. This irritated Tsurara to the point where she wanted to just freeze him. Suddenly she feels like the early hormones of pregnancy are hitting her.  
Nightfall came Tsurara left Rikuo on his favorite Sakura tree to go inside and talk to Wakana but before she left she gave him an earful about his day behaviors and made sure he talked to his gramps.

"Ano...oka-san...do you have sometime right now...I want to tell you something"Tsurara stood awkwardly and nervous at Wakanas door.

"Of course Tsurara-chan I always have time for you...come in"she said with her most motherly sweet smile of walked in despite being a Yuki-Onna she felt the palms of her hands getting sweatier by the second.

"Now tell me...what is it...is it rikuo? Is my son giving you hard time" "Ah...no-no...of course not waka...is always...very hard to hide her blush. Wakana just laughed at her bashfulness.  
"I-I...waka and I...no wait...me...well I...she kept stuttering looking for the correct way to drop the news on her but this made Wakana worry about her she turned around and put her hands on her shoulders encouraging her to go on.

"Well...you see oka-san...I'm...pregnant"  
Unlike her son Wakanas immediately had a huge smile on her face and if you looked closely you could see her tearing up a bit.  
"My goodness Tsurara-chan...this is the best news ever. She pulled her into a tight hug surprised a bit at first but seeing her reaction made Tsurara return the hug.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier...how far along are you?"  
"I'm...I'm not sure I think...around three months"  
"How are you feeling...I never saw you getting sick around me as we both woke up early in the morning almost everyday"  
"I really don't have any sickness...which is very weird...I actually don't feel anything...except for...a tiny...bump"she put her hand on her not so visible bump.

"Oh it's alright some women don't have symptoms"...I'm just really excited Tsurara cha have you told supreme commander yet?"

"Rikuo-Sama...is..going to...let him know". She thought about rikuos situation thinking he must be really nervous little did she know.

Sitting on the Sakura tree smoking his grandpas pipe looking out the night sky thinking how their lives have changed in just about couple months for the better of course.

He slightly turned his face at the movement of the presence of his grandpa he felt beside him .

"You wanted to speak with me Rikuo...what is it?"  
It's Tsurara...she's pregnant"  
"Hahah that's great news...who knew my brat of a grandson had it in him Karasu tangu will be overjoyed"

"Is it that hard to believe?...everyone's been saying the same thing "

The first commander gave a chuckle but it didn't go unnotice by him the worried look on Rikuos face.

"What's on your mind"?

Rikou thought about it for a second before responding to him.

"I'm...just worried a little about this whole pregnancy thing...when tsurara got hurt in the fight...he flinched thinking about what had happened...She was bleeding but by the time I got to her she was fine no cuts or bruises also her wind was black ,do you anything about it gramps?"

"Hmm"...the supreme commander went quite for a bit thinking deep trying to recollect if he has come across anything like it in his life time.

"Don't be too alarmed by it Rikuo it's nothing unusual for two Yokai blood to be mixed one being of the Nurarihyon the child will be stronger even with you being 1/4 human her cuts healing on its own is an indication of a powerful yokai being born"  
"Are you planning to do the wedding before or after the baby is born"?

Rikuo knew he wanted to spend the rest of his days with Tsurara the moment he was sure of his feelings for her although he is aware of her feelings for him but he still needs to ask the question but somewhere in the back of his mind there was still a fear of rejection lingering.

"I would like it to be before the baby is born, but it depends on Tsurara's condition,we may not have enough time seeing as to its growing a bit faster than normal".

Gazing up at the moon Rikuo brought his pipe to his lips lost in thoughts. after several minutes of complete silence he no longer felt his gramp's presence knowing the elder commander left to retire to his room. He slowly made his way to Tsurara's bedroom, it's in the middle of the night but he was determined to ask her.

"We're...doing this now"?he heard his day form in his head.  
"do you not want to marry her"?

"Of course i do...that's not what I meant we can wait until the morning".

"You think I'm going to leave this for you to do?...I've been dreaming of this moment it's the perfect timing everyone asleep no one to disturb us"?he had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"You're...you're up to no good...what are you planning?he obviously knew where this was going after all they are the same person.

"You know a little bit of this a little bit of that" he let out a chuckle seeing his day forms surprised face.

Standing behind Tsurara's door ready to knock, he suddenly start it to feel a bit uneasy.

"What happened to a bit of this a bit of that now?...scared much?"

"Oh shut it...why don't you come out and do it?"

This time he heard his day form give out a light lifted his hand and made a light knock on the door making sure not to wake anyone else up.  
It didn't take long for Tsurara to open the door almost as if she knew he was standing on the other side.

"Rikuo-sama...what brings you here at this hour of the night...is everything ok ?A little worried she took a step closer and put her hand on his cheek.  
Seeing her worried expression his lips turned upward into a warm smile."it's so like her to worry over nothing"he heard his day form in his head.  
He encircled his hands around her waist and gave her a light peck on her lips and stepped inside with tsurara still in his embrace.

"Waah...what are you doing waka...someone might see us".  
"Mmm..enjoying her in his arms he put his head in the crook of her neck inhaling her sweet scent and planting light kisses.  
Tsurara struggled trying to release herself from his embrace but to no avail,her face beet red she tried to cover it on his shoulder and let him have a moment before she starts her inquiry.

Several minutes passed by just the two of them hugging and listening to each other's breaths with their hearts hammering against their chests it wasn't the least uncomfortable to say, just excited to have a moment with each other after days of Tsurara running around the house and Rikuo being busy with commander duties.  
Finally thinking it's time to let go and ask some questions Tsurara started moving her body away from Rikuo hearing a light grunting escape his mouth,but he reluctantly let go of her. She noticed the door still open feeling a bit embarrassed as to how they could've left it like that while they were holding on to each other she made her way to close it,turning back towards Rikuo she was not prepared for it.

"Marry me Tsurara" "What"?  
His day from was throwing a tantrum by now "That sounds more like you demanding than asking her...I'm coming out"  
"No you're not."  
What the hell are you doing is this how you propose the woman you love to marry you? There's a proper way of doing it you know".  
"I don't think she expects us to get down on one knee...this is Tsurara...she's never been one for cheesy gesture like that"  
"Yes but what if you scared her what if..."  
He blocked out his day form for the time being and focused on the girl in front of him.

"Whaaa...what...Rikuo-sama...you're asking me to ...to marry you?"  
"Yee...yeah...I am"  
Several seconds passed by and Rikuo was getting restless he needed to know her answer now.  
Tsurara on the other hand didn't know what to say,scratch that she knew exactly what she wanted to say she just didn't know how to."did I hear him right? Did he just ask me to marry him?...One surprise after another...but I don't know why I'm surprised I know he loves me and I know damn well I love him so why am I struggling to give him an answer?" He's waiting...I never thought this day would come...but he's waiting for me to give him an answer...we're both scared..."

"Tsurara...you've been spacing out and looking rather pale...are you feeling alright?"

Now he seemed really concerned about her looking paper than stepped closer and put a hand on her forehead to check her temperature .

"Rikuo-sama...y-ye yes"

Hand still in her forehead Rikuo blinked couple times before registering the words coming out of her mouth.

"Are...are you being serious Tsurara"?  
"Ha..hai...I want nothing more than to be by your side for as long as we bought live"

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, the corner of his lips slowly turned into a s knowing warm smirk there were no more words exchanged between them but a passionate desperate kiss longing to be closer and nearer to each other.

Tsurara woke up at the crack of dawn while the whole house was still asleep she carefully sat up and felt a sudden chill on her back looking down she realized there's nothing covering her but the sheets she looked beside her and found Rikuo soundly asleep. No matter how many times they've been together he never fails to amaze her the way he makes her feel special and her stomach doing the summersaults every time she looks at him.

At the suddenly lose of the warmth Rikuo extended his arm searching the pillow next to him for the familiar body he's become so used to in the shortest amount of time. Tsurara leaned down gently stroking his chocolate hair out of his eyes.

"Rikuo-sama...it's-its time to wake up"  
"Mmm but it's still dark outside...lay back down"  
Feeling her cheeks heating up once again, for a Yuki-Onna she sure blushed and turned beet red a lot.

"Ano...waka...please wake up I know it's still early but can...can you go back to your own room now."

Hearing this Rikuo opened his eyes and gazed upon the snow maiden who was avoiding his gaze on her body. Feeling him getting closer to her she put a hand in his chest to stop him.

"You know the whole Nura clan knows about us we don't need to hide from them"  
"I-I know but it's still embarrassing...I don't want to get caught like this...besides...it's only a matter of couple days...and then..i-I'll.. ill always be beside you...every...everyday".  
He put his head in the soft spot of her neck kissing nibbling leaving soft marks,she tried to get up but instead he pulled her back down and had her back to his chest continuing on with his assault on her neck he brought his hands around on her stomach and felt the tiny bump.

"I can't get enough of you Tsurara...not just physically...everything about you is amazing the way you talk ,the way you walk, the way you smile,and the way you carry me in your big beautiful heart".

Being hormonal and hearing such emotional speech from Rikuo was putting her in the edge of a breakdown she swallowed hard tried her best not to cry but couple tear escaped her eyes anyway.

"Waka...I never thought...I mean I only dreamt of being just by your side for ever I never thought you'd return my love twice as much...I love you...I've always loved you and just you Rikuo-sama"

She turned her body around and for the first time kissed him with so much love and passion,several minutes later when their lungs started hurting they broke the kiss and before Rikuo could initiate anything more she spoke up.

"Waka...now please go back to your rooms"  
Rikuo tried to give her a pout but failed miserably he's just not made out for it.

"Ok I'll go but bringing her in for one more kiss...can't wait to share many more mornings with you Tsurara...you can't kick me out then "he teased her lightly.

"Waaaa...waka Im not kicking you out...i just...I don't want anyone to think we can't keep our...han...hands off of...each other"

He chuckled and gave her a peck on her nose and started putting in his clothes just before he was going to leave her room She grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I-I..also...can't wait...to wake up beside you every morning"  
She brought his hand to her mouth and gave a light kiss on his knuckles feeling to shy she lightly pushed him out of the door and closed it. She heard Rikuo give another chuckle before hearing him walking away from her door.

What did you all think? I will do one more chapter it'll mostly be a songfic I have the perfect song for this pair I was originally going to use it for another one of my fic but it just feels right and perfect to use in this one.

Your reviews are much appreciated:) 


End file.
